


Anime Playtime

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [2]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Brothels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever had a fantasy about an anime girl? Did you ever want to make that fantasy come true? Well you can here at the Anime Playhouse.I do not own anything here but the idea.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.





	Anime Playtime

Steve Guy smiled as he walked into his favorite place to be ever.

“You back again Steve?” the receptionist asked with a smile as she checked him in.

“You know I can’t get enough of her. She is available right?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Yup. And I think she will be happy to see you,” she said with a smile.

“Why?” he asked her.

“Well from I can tell they were hot and heavy last night. So she’s extra horny right now,” she said with a smile.

“Perfect. I had a feeling today was going to be good.” Steve said with a smile as he walked into the room he knew was hers.

He walked into the room and like always he was stunned. To actually see an anime girl there waiting for him. He had found out about this place by accident. He was on social media when one of his friends sent him a link that he didn’t believe at first.

I mean who would. Anime girls in the real world? And not only were they here they were horny as fuck. So he treated it with skepticism at first. But his friend kept wearing him down until he finally clicked on the link. He found out that there were places all over the world that would have anime girls ready and waiting for a fuck.

He came to the nearest one he could find and signed up paying the small fee of course. But he found a world of every one of his favorite anime girls. The Dark Magician Girl wearing a skimpy bikini and begging for his “magic wand”. And Velvet from RWBY just asking for an adventure in sex. But he saw one woman that stood out that first time. And that was the woman that was looking at him now. A smile on her face and a wet spot growing in her panties.

Her name was Rias Gremory. She was the main female star of a harem anime called High School DxD. And she looked exceptionally hot right now. “I was hoping you would visit me today cutie,” she said with a smile.

“Why is that?” Steve asked as he slowly removed his clothes.

“Because Issei was a great lover last night. He is really getting the hang of his powers. And he was so enthusiastic that he took a couple of those girls that love him and had his way with them.” she said, letting out a happy sigh.

“I’m glad. Because whenever he does a good job for you. You do a ‘GOOD JOB’ for me.” Steve said as he climbed into bed with Rias naked.

“Thank you. Where do you want to get started my sweet ‘IRL’ lover boy?” she asked with a smile.

This was, of course, a rhetorical question. She knew exactly where Steve wanted her to start. And Steve just smiled as she crawled to him and started to lube up his hard cock with her mouth sucking on it ever so lightly. “This is amazing.” Steve moaned as he felt her work his cock.

“Wait until I get to the main attraction lover boy,” she said with a smile as she finished lubing him up and got into position the way he loved her.

She sat in front of him and slowly started to play with his cock with her feet. “Fuck.” he moaned as he felt her work his shaft with her feet.

“You like my feet IRL lover boy?” she asked with a playful smile as she worked harder on his cock.

“FUCK YES!” Steve groaned as she worked his cock with masterful precision.

“You know I can’t get as much enjoyment from this as you. So how are you going to make this up to me? You going to fuck my pussy next IRL lover boy?” she asked as she felt his cock started to twitch, he was close to cumming.

“Fuck yes.” he moaned but she didn’t stop.

“Good my pussy needs this cock inside of it. But first, mama wants her cum,” she said to him with a smile.

“FUCK!” he groaned as he did just that and came on her stomach.

“That was quite the impressive load,” she said, removing her bra and ruined panties from how wet she had been getting from all this.

“T-Thank you. But I think you need a reward for your hard work.” Steve said as he crawled up her body and kissed her as he rammed his cock inside of her pussy.

“You definitely know how to treat a girl.” she moaned as she felt him pump into her slowly.

“Only the best for one of my favorite girls here,” Steve said with a smile as he pumped into her.

“__‘One of’__? You have others?” she asked curiously.

“Hush let me work your pussy before we talk about others,” he said with a smile.

Being around her “pawn” Issei had left her with a thirst for group sex. She loved it. She wanted more of it. So finding out her “IRL lover boy” had a group of women here that he loved was making her hornier and hornier.

“P-Please tell me who else.” she pleaded as she felt him pick up the pace.

“You really want to know?” he asked with a smile knowing what this was doing to her.

“F-FUCK YES!” she yelled as her head snapped back with her first of many orgasms she was about to have.

He kissed her neck. “Dark Magician Girl,” he whispered into her ear.

“Do you want her to cast a spell on us to make this last forever?” she moaned as she got back to herself but getting lost even more in lust picturing the Dark Magician girl here with them. And the things that she could to with that wand of her’s.

“Something like that.” Steve smiled, knowing that she was loving this.

“Fuck! Anyone else?” she asked, having another mini orgasm from this.

“Velvet from RWBY,” he said looking at her as he pumped into her.

“I know her she is a real slut here. Nothing like the character she plays.” Rias moaned thinking about the one time she had a lesbian fling with her. And it made her cum again.

“Fuck anyone else to complete your anime harem?” she asked, knowing that she didn’t have much longer before she couldn’t go anymore.

“Aki Izayoi.” he groaned.

“Oooo. You like the Japanese over the American IRL lover boy?” she asked. She was about at the end of her rope here.

“Fuck yes. I want to hear her scream for my cock.” he moaned as he pumped into her harder and faster.

That’s when she did just that and screamed for his cock as her back arched and she came for the last time. Out of breath, she looked up at him. “Next time you’re here I’ll see if I can get us all together,” she said with a smile.

“Really?” Steve asked her.

“Yup. But this time is all about me.” she said with a smile and kissed him again so that the two of them could spend the rest of the day fucking in this place where anime girls ‘cum’ to play.


End file.
